Solution Epsilon
Solution Epsilon (ソリュシャン・イプシロン, Solution・ε) is a slime battle maid and member of the "Pleiades Six Stars," the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She was created by Herohero. Appearance Solution is a blonde beauty with spiral curls and blue eyes, and clothing that emphasizes sex appeal. She is said to rival the most beautiful woman in the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Golden Princess. As her race is slime, Solution can change her appearance as she wishes. Personality Solution thinks of humans as food and toys. She loves to swallow humans alive and enjoys the suffering and struggling of her victims. She does not like the screams of humans so she shuts her victims' throat with her body. She is, with Narberal Gamma, one of the two "extremely dangerous" Pleiades. She is also good at disguising her nature, acting like a childish and rude lady when she was out to get information with Sebas. It seems that her true nature is quite logical, suggested by her complaint about inefficient behaviors of Sebas or Entoma. She is willing to meet and face her superior, and someone a lot stronger than her with force if she felt that their actions disregards Nazarick's benefits or bring danger to Nazarick. She is able to independently make decisions on her own when needed and even betray her superior if she felt that the person is obstructing Nazarick's plans. Background Solution Epsilon was created by Herohero as one of the battle maids, the Pleiades. They served as a last line of defense against intruders. However, because she is unlikely able to stand against enemy players who managed to come this far, her only real purpose was to distract the invaders until the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown are able to fully prepare for their final stand in the throne room. Chronology The Undead King Arc Solution along with her sisters are ordered by Momonga to guard the 9th Floor. She and the other Pleiades are on standby and waiting for Momonga. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Solution disguised herself as a mistress from the Baharuth Empire while Sebas Tian acted as her butler. In the Shining Golden Pavilion, she makes loud complaints about the food, giving everyone a bad impression of her. She tells Sebas to ready the carriage and departure immediately. In the private room, she apologizes to Sebas for her act and tells him about Zach's treachery. She tells Sebas that, she wants that human and Sebas replied that she needs to ask permission to Shalltear Bloodfallen. As the carriage goes on its way, She asked Shalltear's permission to devour Zach which she agreed. When the bandits targeting them had been lured out, they were slaughter by Shalltear and her Vampire Brides while Solution devoured Zach. She and Sebas split off from Shalltear and continued on their way to the Royal Capital. The Maid Tea Party Arc Solution participated in the monthly Pleiades report and tea party along with her sisters. She reported her work with Sebas in the Kingdom. She informed that the work is progressing smoothly. When Narberal reported her work with Ainz, she and her sisters got jealous of her closeness with Ainz. Solution said that she likes the meat of young girls and that she likes the sensation of eating humans alive. She asked Yuri if they can ask Ainz to let them have one of the humans that are being interrogated while they're still alive. The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Solution welcome Sebas but notice that he brought a human with him and tells him that human may jeopardize their mission. Despite this, she was ordered to heal the human and not report this incident to Ainz. After some time, a group of guards led by Staffan Heivish and Succulent turns up accusing them of involving themselves with slave trafficking, and for having bought Tsuare as a slave. Demanding them to pay a heavy fine and turn over Tsuare to their custody. Once they left, she tells Sebas to dispose of the human before it causes more trouble for their mission. When Sebas leaves, Solution finally decides to contact Ainz and inform him that Sebas might have gone rogue. She welcomes Sebas back and tells him that their master, Ainz Ooal Gown, is waiting for him. After confirming Sebas's loyalty. She and Sebas prepare to return to Nazarick after buying wheat. Sebas tells Solution that Tsuare has been kidnapped and inform this to Ainz. After Sebas kills the four-member of Six Arms, she proceeds to kidnap the audience. Solution participated in Demiurge's Plan to make Momon a lasting hero in the Re-Estize Kingdom, She played the part along with the other battle maids to act as Jaldabaoth's underlings with her face disguised with a mask. She partnered with Lupusregina Beta and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. They fought against Nabe and continued to do so until Jaldabaoth ordered a retreat. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc When Ainz held a grand court in the Throne Room, he spoke to each of his personal level servants asking what they wanted for their efforts. Solution requested she is given humans, particularly virgins, for her to devour. Ainz granted her request, giving her the captured Eight Fingers agents. Solution along with her fellow Pleiades encountered Green Leaf on the surface of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. They were sent to see if the Nazarick Old Guarders were able to capture enemies trying to escape from the tomb. To her and the other Pleiades surprise, Green Leaf decided to stay and fight. She and her sisters tried to cheer for the Green Leaf workers, but they were easily slaughtered by the Nazarick Old Guarders. The Pleiades Day Arc Sometime after the annexation of E-Rantel, Solution kidnapped Miyoshi out of jealousy for his duty in washing Ainz's body. When questioned directly by Ainz, she remained silent on Miyoshi's whereabouts forcing Ainz to ask her elder sister, Yuri Alpha to compel the answer from her. She revealed her actions under pressure by Yuri, claiming she wanted to wash Ainz's body. Expecting to be punished, Ainz calmly explained such duties would be beneath her station as a daughter of Herohero. After apologizing to Ainz, Solution extracted Miyoshi from herself. Ainz ordered her to return the slime back where she found him after he was washed in water. Trivia * Her race is based on H. P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos. Quotes * (To Zach): "I am a preying type ooze. Time is limited, so I must swallow you now." * (To Shalltear): "Well, if I want to kill immediately I can emit a stronger acid, but it’s such a rare chance for a man wanting to enter me, so I want him to at least enjoy it for a day or two." * (To Ainz): "Why! Tell me why! I am a Slime too! I can clean you better than Miyoshi-kun-sama! Why! Why won't you let me bathe with you and lick your glorious body clean?!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Slimes Category:Maids Category:Assassins Category:Pleiades Category:Nazarick